


Say I Love You

by neahcampbell (Hera96)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama, HINATA WEARING THE SWAGYAMA HOODIE GUYS, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, and kageyama being such a diva he would make oikawa proud, but then that didn't happen, i repeat: blushing kageyama, i'm sorry this was supposed to be longer, it's fluff tho, kagehina sharing an apartment, this isn't even 1k i'm SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hera96/pseuds/neahcampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, two boys, and how they say three very important words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Love You

Hinata finds him in the living room, a cramped space with a few cushions and a TV. There’s a kotatsu in the middle of the room, where Kageyama sits, head bent over his phone, the light of which casts dramatic shadows over his profile.

The sound of rain hitting the windows is soothing to Hinata as he paws into the room, bare feet tingling at the feel of the cool floor.

“Hey,” Hinata whispers, speaking over the pitter-patter of the rain.

Kageyama looks up at the sound of his voice. He seems disoriented for a second as he blinks, and looks around, perhaps realizing how late it is. There is no light filtering in through their curtains. No one has bothered to turn them on yet—because Hinata likes the dark and Kageyama had been too engrossed with whatever he’d been doing.

“Hey” is Kageyama’s reply too, because as always he’s not a conversationalist. He makes to get up, but Hinata moves fast, catching Kageyama’s wrist and sitting down next to him.

“Hold on.” Hinata smiles, hoping Kageyama will cave in and not turn on the lights. He likes nights like these, where the rain drowns out the sounds of the city around him, and the darkness makes him feel safe.

“This is so childish,” Kageyama says, grimacing as he pulls his hand from Hinata’s grip. Hinata stops a chuckle from escaping, but Kageyama notices, turning away to hide his blush, and this time Hinata does laugh.

“Come on.” Hinata slides off his own cushion, half crawling onto Kageyama’s. He turns away, the movement of his back suggesting he has crossed his arms. Amused, Hinata pounces, looping his arms around Kageyama’s middle, drawing a surprised gasp from his target. “Just for today,” he says, referring to the lights.

When Hinata had been young, he’d liked to keep the lights off, liking the quiet and pretending he’d been all alone, bereft of all responsibilities and worries. He’d never liked it when people broke that illusion for him by knocking on his door, but with Kageyama it’s different.

He _wants_ to share this with him. He _wants_ to feel like the two of them are the only people in the world. Kageyama makes him feel safe, safer than the rain and safer than the night, which had both comforted him throughout his childhood. It’s his only way to show Kageyama that he loves him.

“Fine.” Kageyama huffs, pulling at Hinata’s hands, still clasped around his middle. “Get off, though.” It’s half-hearted, Hinata knows, but he complies anyway, and hides a grin when Kageyama lets out a disappointed sound, a cross between a blunted sigh and a sniff.

In response, Hinata doubles back, crawling onto his abandoned cushion before laying his head across Kageyama’s lap.

Kageyama doesn’t protest. “Your hair hasn’t dried yet.” Kageyama runs his hand through it, looking at the strands instead of Hinata’s face, a blush on his cheeks. They had been practicing their quick when the rain had caught them off guard, and so the two had returned back home soaked to the bone. Kageyama had hogged the shower, though, and Hinata had waited for him to come out for half an hour.

“If I catch a cold, it’s your fault,” Hinata teases.

Instead of following along, Kageyama clears his throat. “What’s with… this?”

“This?” Hinata frowns, shifting a bit when Kageyama’s hand stills.

“You’re never so clingy.” Hinata freezes when the words sink in, but he is pulling away by the time Kageyama realizes what he had said. “No, that’s not—” He puts one hand on Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him back down onto his lap. “Sorry.” He sighs. “Affectionate. I meant affectionate.”

“Oh.” Hinata jerks his head in a nod, relaxing once again. This happens a lot: Kageyama doesn’t mince words, and Hinata feels like this—them, their relationship—is the most fragile thing in the world.

Sometimes Hinata wakes up and thinks he has dreamed up the whole thing, but a good morning kiss from Kageyama is enough to dissuade his doubts.

“Sorry.” Kageyama breathes out, whispering the words so low Hinata can barely hear them.

“S’okay,” he says, but when Kageyama doesn’t look convinced, Hinata leans up, wrapping one arm around his middle. Kageyama smells like the expensive woodsy soap he had brought last week. Hinata smirks into his shoulder when he remembers how Oikawa-san had taken them both shopping for beauty products, only to be disappointed when they had both spent the afternoon looking at body soaps.

Kageyama pulls him closer before inching away, a scowl on his face. “Is that my hoodie?”

Hinata pouts, scooting away from Kageyama, who crosses his arms and glares. “Maybe,” he says after a while, ready to spring up and run if Kageyama tries to grab it back.

“It’s always that hoodie.” Kageyama scoffs.

Hinata rolls up one of the sleeves that had slide down to cover his hand. He has grown since their Karasuno days, but not by much, and he’s still small for his age. Kageyama had gotten taller, though, so now his clothes are huge and comfy to sleep in, so Hinata makes a point to steal them often.

“This one’s nice.” That’s not true, though. Hinata doesn’t have a preference, but he does know this one’s Kageyama’s favorite, so it smells like him.

It helps Hinata sleep during the weekends when he comes back to their apartment while Kageyama stays over at Suga’s for setting practice in the morning. 

“Fine, keep it.”

And maybe that’s Kageyama’s way of saying ‘I love you.’


End file.
